


Sparks and Spanks

by memememeow



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ze discovers that he likes to be spanked. Chilled helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks and Spanks

Ze and the rest of the Derps were at Chilled's house for a week before Pax. They figured they might as well hang out while they had the chance, and the first day they decided to play Monopoly on an actual board. They were all sitting around the coffee table in the living room, with Chilled and Ze on the couch and Smarty and GaLm on the floor. Chilled had set up a camera in the corner just in case they decided to put this on Youtube.

The game progressed and Smarty had a shit ton of money and properties, with GaLm ending up declaring bankruptcy to him. He was pouting and sitting back, looking between the board and his phone every once in a while. Chilled was desperately trying to get Ze on his side against Smarty, but he was having none of it, firmly standing his ground.

"Why me?" Smarty asked through his laughter.

"Because you own half the board and you could buy the rest!" Chilled exclaimed, practically throwing the dice across the room with his roll. Ze laughed and watched as Chilled moved his piece six spaces and groaned at the chance card he drew.

"Fucking-" he growled, giving bills to Ze and Smarty. "This game is horseshit."

Smarty gave Chilled a shit-eating grin as he rolled, landing on his own property.

"Gee, what are the chances," Chilled rolled his eyes with a huff. Ze took the dice and rolled a three, putting him in jail. He shrugged.

"Probably the best place to be right now, what with Smarty dominating the board."

"Yeah, I wonder who's gonna win," GaLm piped up. Ze laughed and Chilled snatched the dice from his outstretched hand.

"Could have just sided with me, Ze. Could have teamed up together. The bromance-"

"Fuck the bromance!" GaLm interrupted. "Your fucking bromance has cost me so many wins, dude!"

Chilled laughed. "Yeah, but it was Smarty that fucked you this time buddy."

Ze snorted and stood up. "I gotta pee, be right back guys." He had to squeeze past Chilled to get to the bathroom.

"Get your ass out of my fucking face," he said, spluttering and laughing as Ze went by. Ze paused and shook his butt in Chilled's face, who laughed and smacked it.

"Go, dumbass," he laughed. Ze jolted a bit at the smack, and was surprised to feel a flicker of arousal in his belly. He moved by and went to the bathroom, confused at the feeling. He decided to test it when he went back by doing the same thing. Maybe Chilled would smack his ass again. Weird thought.

Ze returned and squeezed past Chilled once more, this time deliberately pushing his ass jokingly in Chilled's face, who gave Ze a disgusted look and leaned away.

"Stop it, you freak," he grunted, swatting at Ze's butt again. It was a bit of a harder smack this time, and the feeling went straight to his crotch. Ze laughed, trying to play it off as he sat down. The others saw nothing wrong, and Ze was a bit relieved. Only GaLm looked at him funny, and Ze avoided his gaze as he tried to make sense of things in his mind.

His unsettled brain cost him the game, and he went bankrupt soon after landing on one of Smarty's hotels. Chilled berated him for it, then, seeing that he was out of it, put his arm around him.

"C'monnn Zeeee," he joked, leaning in. "We still have ZeRoyalChaos, even if you're poor."

Ze laughed and Chilled grinned down at him. Their brief moment of eye contact held sparks, as usual. Ze would never get used to Chilled's charismatic charm. Or his eyes, to be honest. They were very nice.

"I will win for you, Ze!" Chilled declared, breaking eye contact. Ze realized GaLm was staring at him intensely. He felt his face get a bit hot as he watched GaLm's face twist into one of realization. GaLm gave him a sly look and a nod. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Checking it, it was a text from GaLm.

<you like him.>

<excuse you galm no i do not he is my friend>

<HAH yeah and im the queen of england>

<you know the bromance is fake just like the rest of us quit it>

<ok whatever u say but i saw that look>

<no shut up>

<and your face is also very readable>

<galm stop we have girlfriends>

<ur like an open book ze>

<ok live in fantasyland what do i care>

Ze put down his phone, shooting GaLm daggers with his eyes. GaLm just grinned as Ze's phone buzzed once more.

<dont worry i wont tell anyone u like getting spanked>

Ze gasped and glared at GaLm, snatching up his phone before anyone else could read it.

<ur blushing>

GaLm snorted when Ze set his phone far away from everyone and hissed, "Shut up."

Chilled finally noticed their interaction and gave them a confused look.

"You guys okay over there?" he tentatively asked as he handed the dice to Smarty. Ze nodded and GaLm burst into laughter.

"We're fine," Ze seethed, face burning with embarassment as GaLm rolled on the floor, clutching his sides. Chilled gave him a look and shrugged, going back to the game.

Smarty groaned as he handed the last of his cash to Chilled.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did it. GG Chilled, I'm broke," Smarty conceded. Chilled laughed maniacally, throwing the money in the air.

"Told you I'd do it, Ze!" he cheered. Ze and GaLm gave him a tired thumbs up.

"Hey, it's late man. Where are we sleeping again?" GaLm asked sleepily. Smarty yawned and Ze rubbed his eyes with a nod. Chilled looked at them sadly.

"What, you don't want to play again?"

Ze gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? It's like 5:30 in the morning."

Chilled sighed. "Fine," he grumbled, standing up and putting the board away. The Derps stood and Chilled showed them where they'd be sleeping.

As Ze lay down in Chilled's living room, blanket pulled over his head, he thought about earlier, about what he'd felt and what GaLm had said. Saying that he liked to be spanked sounded so...dirty. Like he enjoyed being punished or something, which was not the case. He thought. Maybe. He hadn't really tried it before or anything, but all the same, it really didn't sound much like him.

Spanking.

Hm.

Ze eventually drifted off to sleep.

Ze blinked sleepily, opening his eyes to find himself naked and handcuffed to a bed somewhere. He panicked, trying to free himself, when Chilled walked in. Ze's eyes widened and he begged for Chilled to help him, but he only smiled and stuck a gag in Ze's mouth. Then he stuck a needle in Ze. When he was feeling sufficiently subdued, Chilled uncuffed him, took the gag out, and bent Ze over his knee. Ze freaked out, knowing what would happen next, but he couldn't struggle. Chilled spoke in a soothing tone, rubbing Ze's bare ass and talking about how dirty he was for wanting it. Then the first spank came. Ze jolted and found himself moaning. It felt so good, he'd never imagined. Chilled spanked him again and again and Ze found himself growing hard. He moaned and Chilled suddenly pushed him onto his back on the bed, hand pumping Ze's cock. Ze looked down to see Chilled putting his mouth around the tip...

And woke up with a start. For real this time. Ze was panting and he squinted at the light shining in through the window. He was achingly hard and everyone else was awake as well, having gotten up before him. Smarty waved as he walked past, a sandwich in one hand. GaLm took one look at Ze's face and started laughing. Ze stood up shakily, trying to cover himself as he made his way to the bathroom. He turned and made a face at GaLm, running into Chilled.

"Hey buddy," he greeted him. "Oh, uh, got a problem to take care of...got it," he nodded, stepping aside to let Ze walk past. Ze's face was cherry fucking red by now, especially after bumping into Chilled. Memories of the dream flashed through his mind and he felt his cock twitch.

He finally got into the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet, pulling his pants down and freeing his dick. It was a deep, achy red, and when Ze got a hand around it he sighed with relief. He stroked himself slowly, trying not to think about the dream at first and failing. He gave up and let himself imagine other scenarios as his hand sped up. Chilled spanking him was the sexiest thought he'd ever had, and Ze moaned brokenly as he came, panting. When he'd come down from his high, Ze realized that he'd actually moaned kind of loud, and it might have sounded like "Chilled," and he also might have kinda gotten fucking cum on the god damn wall. Shit.

Ze cleaned up the cum, went to the bathroom, and washed his hands and face, trying to avoid facing his friends. Ugh. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head, leaving the bathroom.

He went into the kitchen to get himself some food and saw Smarty and GaLm sitting at the table. Smarty's face was a bit red and he was avoiding eye contact with Ze, who sighed. GaLm, however, had a giant shit-eating grin on his face.

"How loud was it," Ze asked, half hoping it wasn't audible at all and Smarty was embarrassed for another reason. GaLm barked out a laugh.

"Dude," he snorted. "They probably heard that on the moon."

Ze ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly. "So he heard." he snapped. "Great. And did you tell him...?"

"Oh, nuh uh. That's your job. I did tell Smarty though, not that I needed to." GaLm's I-Told-You-So look was starting to piss Ze off. Smarty slowly turned his head to look at Ze.

"Um," he began cautiously. "Chilled is in his room."

GaLm chortled. "Yeah, go talk to him dude. I'm sure he'll love whatever you have to say. 'Oh, Chilled, spank me please, spank me hard,'" he mocked.

"I did not say that!" Ze spluttered indignantly. GaLm practically fell over with laughter and Smarty managed a giggle.

"Yes, you did," Smarty said, finally able to look Ze in the eye. Ze got a glass of water and downed it in one gulp, refilling the glass and heading to Chilled's room to get it over with. And also to get away from their fucking infuriating laughing.

He knocked on the door, hand shaking a bit. He didn't hear Chilled respond, so he slowly pushed the door open.

Chilled was lying on the bed with his eyes closed and his hand in his pants. Ze's eyes widened and he took a step back, but the floorboard creaked and Chilled's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly.

"Uhhh, sorry," Ze started, backing away.

"No, come in," Chilled said, running his hand through his hair and laughing shakily. Ze stepped inside and closed the door. The outline of Chilled's hard-on was visible through his sweatpants and Ze gulped, trying not to stare at it.

"Really, I can go and let you, uh, finish," Ze said, forcing himself to meet Chilled's eyes. Chilled shook his head.

"Nah, it's alright, really."

Ze took a few steps forwards, the glass of water in his hand trembling. He set it down on Chilled's night stand and sat down on the bed next to Chilled.

"So," he started, rubbing his suddenly sweaty hands on his thighs nervously.

"So," Chilled nodded.

"So, you heard me, uh, say some things," Ze said, looking everywhere but at Chilled.

"Yup."

"Yup."

"I, uh, I'm," Chilled babbled nervously. "I'm okay with, uh, those things," he finished. Ze nodded.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Do, uh, do you wanna, like, do them?" Ze asked awkwardly, looking at Chilled's crotch again.

"Yeah, like, if you wanna," he nodded, finally looking at Ze.

"Cool."

"Mhm."

Ze sort of nodded, not knowing what to do. He looked over at Chilled and their eyes met. That same familiar spark. This time, they kept looking at each other until Chilled began to lean in slowly. Ze let it happen, closing his eyes as their lips met. Sparks flew for the three short seconds they were connected, then Chilled pulled away nervously.

"Is this okay?" he asked, staring deep into Ze's eyes. Ze felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah," he whispered, leaning in again. Their lips connected once more, longer this time. Ze pulled away and scooted his whole body closer to Chilled, turning more towards him. They kissed again, more feverishly, and again, and again until they were full on making out.

Ze felt Chilled's tongue in his mouth and sucked on it gently, pulling away and taking off his shirt, eyes filled with lust. The whole experience wasn't as weird as he'd imagined it'd be. Chilled took off his shirt as well, then his pants. He left his underwear on and Ze did the same, getting up and straddling Chilled, arms around his neck. Their clothed erections rubbed together slightly and Chilled moaned a little, sucking a hickey into Ze's neck. Ze gyrated his hips a bit, liking the feeling of the friction between their cocks. Chilled bit Ze's neck and ran his hands up and down Ze's back.

Ze threw his head back, giving Chilled better access to his neck, which Chilled took full advantage of, licking and sucking as he pleased. He moved his mouth down and sucked on Ze's nipple, pinching the other one softly with his fingers. Then he switched, sucking the other one. Ze moaned and bucked his hips, making Chilled bite his nipple softly.

Ze leaned in close, putting his mouth right beside Chilled's ear and whispering, "Spank me now." Chilled scooted back on the bed a bit, having Ze lie down across his lap. He rubbed Ze's clothed ass a bit, tracing the line of his buttcrack. Ze trembled with anticipation as he felt Chilled's hand leave his ass. He buried his face in the covers and moaned as Chilled's hand came down with a sharp smack. Chilled enjoyed the sound, and spanked him again.

"You like that?" he asked softly, getting braver. He smacked him once more, liking the sounds that came from between his friend's lips. "You like when I spank you?"

Ze moaned and lifted his head.

"Yes, yes, yes," he growled, arching his back and biting his lip. Another smack hit his ass and Ze felt Chilled's hands rubbing softly, tenderly. His fingers dipped underneath Ze's underwear and Ze ached for Chilled to take them off. Chilled gave one last hard smack and did just that, pulling the confining clothing off of Ze.

Ze felt Chilled staring at his ass and he squirmed.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"It's so red already," Chilled replied, punctuating his sentence with a soft slap on both cheeks. Ze wriggled his ass and Chilled spanked it more, harder, finding a rhythm.

"Fuck," Ze whispered as Chilled rubbed the red marks he'd left. Suddenly, Chilled pushed Ze onto his hands and knees on the bed, standing up and caressing Ze's buttcheeks with both hands.

"We should have done this sooner," Chilled said breathlessly. Ze nodded, then felt a sudden spank and a wet finger running down his ass crack. He pushed his ass towards it, arousal overcoming him at the thought of Chilled fucking his sore, red ass. The finger traced around his butthole a few times before going away and coming back wetter. Ze shoved his face into the bed, muffling his moans. The finger pushed slowly, gently into him. It stung a bit but honestly, the pure arousal made it not so bad. Chilled let out a low laugh behind Ze.

"Wow, Ze, your ass is just swallowing my finger whole," he said with wonder, pumping said finger in and out faster and faster. Chilled added another and Ze was going crazy, dick leaking precum and moans spilling from his throat. Chilled's unoccupied hand caressed Ze's ass, giving it a few more light smacks, and Ze couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh my fucking god, Chilled, just fuck me already," he said, raising his head from the mattress. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Chilled decided he'd had enough as well and withdrew his fingers, finally taking off his own underwear. He put on a condom and lubed himself up, stroking Ze's back as he slowly pushed in.

It was ecstasy. Ze was in heaven. The feeling of Chilled gripping his hips as he filled his ass up with cock was something he never thought would happen, let alone be something that he'd enjoy. A chorus of 'fuck's spilled from their lips as Chilled snapped his hips, fucking Ze in earnest. They moaned together and Ze honestly thought that he would probably cum just from the dick in his ass and the slapping against his red skin.

"Fuck, Ze," Chilled moaned. "So fucking good."

"Yes, ah, Chilled, fuck," Ze agreed.

It didn't take long for Chilled to cum, leaning over Ze and biting his shoulder as he did. Ze gritted his teeth and felt Chilled pull out of him slowly, flipping Ze over a bit roughly and stroking his dick. They kissed, panting, and Ze came, arching his back and feeling cum land on his chest.

Chilled laughed and took the condom off, throwing it away and lying next to Ze, exhausted.

"Well that was fun."

Ze laughed as well, looking down at himself and trying to sit up, wincing as he did so.

"Ow," he said with a smile as he lay back down. "You really did a number on me, huh?" He turned his head to look at Chilled.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Hard work, man!"

Ze nodded. "I'm so fucking tired."

"You're tired? I did all the work! Am I really that mind-blowingly awesome?" Chilled laughed, looking into Ze's eyes.

Sparks.

Ze rolled onto Chilled and straddled him, then leaned down and kissed him, smearing cum on both of their chests.

"Now we have to shower together," he whispered.

Chilled grinned and let Ze lead the way, red ass swaying as he walked.

 


End file.
